


【授权翻译】妖巫

by bestvest



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse of Khuzdul, Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Cultural Differences, Domestic Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Khuzdul, King Thorin, M/M, Oblivious Bilbo, Overprotective Thorin, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Protective Thorin, Thorin is a Softie
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 当索林·橡木盾与夏尔的比尔博·巴金斯喜结连理，整个伊鲁博王国都充满疑虑。他们不明白为什么一个如此单纯的生物能够捕获国王的心。流言开始四处散播，讲述霍比特人的魔法，暗地猜测他们的巫术和咒语。





	【授权翻译】妖巫

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airebellah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airebellah/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Enchanter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506663) by [airebellah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airebellah/pseuds/airebellah). 



> 来自作者：  
> 我喜欢文化误会梗，这个主意来得非常偶然：当伊鲁博的矮人们看到比尔博是多么一个纤细陌生的生物，却又与索林·橡木盾结婚时，他们会如何反映。矮人们总是这么多疑而迷信……他们有很多古怪的想法；）  
> 没有beta，所有的错误都属于我。
> 
> 来自译者：已获得原作统一授权

国王配偶坐在国王身边的一个较小的王座上，用冰冷的目光注视着整个王国。他与国王相互窃窃私语，看上去总是那么神秘疏离。他们总是习惯低声交换秘密，接着国王才会做出决定，这只让人们更加恐惧，担忧国王是否已经被魔咒控制。

 

并不难想象那瘦小又好奇的生物实际上是伪装的作恶精灵。他的样子古怪而陌生，身材矮小、纤细而瘦弱。他的身高不到三英尺半，没有一点标志性的矮人肌肉。即使如此，他身上依然有某种特质让人移不开眼，实际上，就是这些不同让他变得更为诱人。

 

他的头上没有厚重的发辫，取而代之的是短到离奇的柔软卷发。他的胡子——噢，这幅景象一开始真是令人震惊！他的脸颊如同初生婴儿一般赤裸，他暴露的下巴如同象牙一般光滑。那双浑圆的大眼睛里满是无辜，然而里面却藏着狡猾的智慧。人们说如果你不小心移开目光，巫师能够通过眼睛看见你的灵魂。他的双眼本身就充满谜团，没人能够确定它们到底属于哪种颜色：从宝石蓝到淡蓝，从黄玉到琥珀，从祖母绿到翡翠色。有人说他的眼睛会随着季节或是日月星辰的移动变换，又或者只是巫师本人心情改变的结果。

 

他看上去是个快乐的生物，总是在发出明朗的笑声。无论何时，只要那铃铛般的声响逃出他粉色的丰满唇瓣，所有人都会驻足聆听。那就像是塞壬的召唤，诱人而折磨。他们的国王中咒最深，他只要看向他的丈夫，就像着了魔一样，眼中溢满喜爱，他永远凶狠的面孔软化成笑容。

 

苍白柔软的双手暗示舒适的生活，从伊鲁博之征中磨练的老茧早已愈合，很可能再也不会重新出现。他的双脚更是古怪，它们巨大又笨重，上面覆盖着本应属于他下巴的毛发！即使是在最严酷的寒冬，半身人也总是光脚走路。赠予国王配偶最好的鞋子已经成了伊鲁博的鞋匠们的某种游戏，从最坚硬的钢头靴，到最柔软的丝绸拖鞋。他的动作如精灵一样优雅，安静得如同鬼魅。他可以随意消失出现，在宏伟的宫殿里潜行。

 

总而言之，他迷人的外貌使人相信他是一位强大的妖巫。虽然国王受他的魔咒控制最深，他却不是唯一一个。一起收复伊鲁博的十二位矮人为这瘦小的生物送上无尽赞美，传颂他的伟大功绩——他智斗十三个矮人武士都无法击败的石巨人，毫发无伤地穿越哥布林迷宫般的城镇。他毫无声息地打探座狼的情报，在精灵国王的宫殿中潜行，单枪匹马地帮助整个旅团重归自由。他在可怕的史矛革面前放声大笑，毫无畏惧地盗窃巨龙的宝藏。但他最伟大的功绩，无异于为了保护他们的国王，而站在亵渎者阿佐格面前。半身人拥有许多名号：持戒者、幸运星、寻踪人、破网者、飞刺叮、木桶骑士。然而伊鲁博人怎么都无法相信，一个来自温和种族的弱小生物，居然拥有如此成就。

 

被蛊惑的国王为他的丈夫献上黄金和美丽的珠宝，小小的装饰却无比华美。国王配偶只穿最雍容的服饰，都灵蓝配以皇家如尼文字的刺绣。这些衣物轻薄得反常，贴在他娇小的身体曲线上，与矮人传统的厚重穿着截然不同，他们习惯用多层衣物遮盖身上的肌肉。

 

在那生物的脑袋上，那头闪烁的卷发之上，躺着一顶黄金橡树叶皇冠。那工艺显然出自矮人之手，却拥有非同寻常的精致优雅。第一眼看上去，那皇冠就如夏尔人一样脆弱，但两者同样不过是外表的伪装，人人都知道那无害的外表下面藏着坚硬的钢铁。

 

国王对他丈夫的崇拜永无休止，国王配偶的名字被视为珍宝，从未被国王粗厉的口音呼唤。取而代之的是轻柔的爱称，与这位战争英雄知名的威严固执格格不入。

 

 _Ghivashel, amrâlimê, mizimelûh, melekunûh, kidhuzurâl_ ，这些称谓落在国王的舌头上，用赞美席卷他身边的娇小生物。它们总会把半身人丰满的脸颊染上红晕，让所有人目不转睛。

 

他们庄严的国王为他献上忠诚与爱慕，大山中流言四起，冒着叛国的风险讲述妖巫的谎言和魔咒。而助长谣言的，或许是索林国王献给夏尔人最后一件求偶礼物。

 

只有最勇敢——或是最愚蠢的人——才敢讲述此事——国王陛下是如此绝望地想将那迷人的生物占为己有，便将阿肯宝钻作为最后的礼物赠予他的未婚夫。

 

很难说哪种可能更为不幸：国王真的将那宝贵珠宝——大山之心、马哈尔赠与都灵一族的礼物、他们王权的象征——赠予一位温和的生物……又或是这件礼物 _被拒绝_ 了。

 

居然有人认为自己比阿肯宝钻更为珍贵，比伊鲁博所有的黄金、珠宝和秘银更为珍贵——怎么说呢，简直不可置信！

 

无论如何，阿肯宝钻依然留在国王的头顶的事实，足以证明大都流言都荒谬可笑，毫无敬意，更没有证据支撑。这些谎言或许来自那些不服索林国王的统治，想要推翻他的王座的叛徒。

 

就算夏尔人真的是来自神秘西方的妖巫，很难说他究竟想要什么。伊鲁博在击败史矛革之后刚刚复兴，这个过程缓慢，在被荒废两百年之后，要做的工作无穷无尽。索林国王是位公正的统治者，他为自己人民无私奉献，因此赢得爱戴，但他依然脾气暴躁，不适宜议会的场合。大多时候他都在政治泥潭中寸步难行，然而只要他的丈夫出席，国王的变化显而易见。他耐心地听从顾问的意见，仔细思量后才作出决定。他不再愤怒地大吼大叫，或是用拳头捶打桌子。（如果他真的这么干，就会被他娇小的丈夫狠狠教训！）

 

无论大山之中流传怎样的谣言……比尔博·巴金斯亲王都是一件赐福，由造物主伊如本人送给山下之王索林·橡木盾，和他的王国伊鲁博。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我不能保证所有的翻译都百分之百准确，但是……  
> Ghivashel – 宝物中的宝物  
> Amrâlimê – 我的爱  
> Kidhuzurâl – 黄金之子  
> Mizimelûh – 珠宝中的珠宝  
> Melekunûh – 我的霍比特人


End file.
